Vehicle instrument panels provide useful information to vehicle operators, such as current speed, fuel consumption, and distance traveled. Vehicle manufacturers typically build instrument panels designed for use in a specified region or country. For example, vehicles manufactured for sale in the United States are built with instrument panels that utilize a measurement system adopted by the United States, while vehicles manufactured for sale in Canada may be built with instrument panels that utilize a measurement system adopted for use in that country.
Some vehicles are designed to provide an operator with the ability to switch between differing measurement systems for traveling in areas employing varying measurement systems, whereby the vehicles utilize global positioning system (GPS)-based information to determine a particular location, and therefore, a measurement system to use. However, GPS-based determinations can sometimes result in false positives, thereby rendering inaccurate location information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to provide a reliable measurement system based on a current location of vehicle.